Soledad
by Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki
Summary: Lamento poner esto aquí, pero sé que en este sitio podré lograr lo lean aquellas personas a quienes va dirigido, nuevamente mis más sinceras disculpas por ponerle aquí.


**Estoy totalmente ausente de lo que es FF, sin embargo quise subir esto, que sé no será leído por casi nadie a exceptuar que tenga una gran curiosidad de saber- ¿Qué rayos es esto?- Bueno, en sí es algo a la rápida sin mucha estructura, pero que escribí hace poco y hoy animé a subir, va para quienes quiero, para quienes se han preocupado por mí... y a quienes por lo mismo, por ese cariño sincero, le estoy más que agradecida, y, bueno la personaje nadie quizás entienda al comienzo, sólo quien ha compartido dichos diálogos con ella ¿no? n.nU.**

**Gracias a quién lea, y así mismo avisar que espero a futuro continuar los FF pendientes que dejé, pero que por razones de tiempo no he podido continuar.**

**-Soledad-**

.Me estás mintiendo denuevo.- Comentó con su característica calma, sin embargo se mostraba cansancio en su mirar.

.Ya te dije que no pasa nada.- Era la tercera vez en esos quince monótonos minutos de hablar en que la jovencita daba la misma respuesta.

.Me explicarías entonces¿Por qué no te creo?.- En aquella interrogante pareció hallar la forma más indicada de hacerle ver que ella no le engañaba, la conocía demasiado.

.Por que...- La joven dudó, si, ocurría algo pero, no deseaba hablar de aquello-. Eres un paranoico.- Rió, cubriendo con sus manos su boca y evitar así reír aún más fuerte.

El semblante del muchacho se contrajo ante aquello, sin embargo emitió una escueta sonrisa para luego posar su mano sobre la nuca de su amiga-.Siempre haces igual.- Expresó con algo de ¿Nostalgia?-. Mas a veces temo que un día de estos dejes de hacerlo.- La muchacha le miró algo confundida, para luego sentir sus cabellos ser desordenados por la mano de su amigo, restándole entonces importancia a lo sucedido, seguramente había sido una frase nada más.

.¿Hace cuanto no te veía?.- Parecía molesto

.Hace bastante, más de lo que creí.- Bajó la mirada para observar sus lastimadas manos, últimamente parecían tan frágiles, tanto a sí como su alma.

.Estás más delgada.- Aludió el muchacho, levantando la mirada de la chica, tomando firmemente su mentón- .Y tú cabello está muy largo.- Sonrió afablemente, más la muchacha de forma arisca evitó verle, soltándose con brusquedad.

.¿Algo más?.- Había sido indiferente, su rostro no demostraba sensación alguna.

.No.- Susurró con cierto malestar, pero sobre todo abatimiento. La chica entonces notó lo fría de su reacción.

.Disculpa.- Pidió-. Últimamente mis humores van de mal en peor.- Trató de esbozar una de aquellas antiguas sonrisas, pero nada.

.Te están cambiando.- El chico parecía acongojado y así mismo asustado-. No permitas que te hagan aquello... no dejes de ser lo que eras, lo que tanto te costó llegar a ser.- Su voz pareció entrecortarse, la muchacha entonces deseó correr y abrazarle pero... no podía, ya no podía.

.Lo haré, te lo prometo.- Balbuceó con las voz quebrada, en vez de correr hacía él como antes lo hiciera, corrió en sentido contrario, a dónde fuese, pero lejos de aquella persona que siempre lograba descifrar su alma.

.¿Me has oído?.- Interrogó preocupado, hacía rato ya que notaba a su amiga en otro sitio.

.No, perdona, creo que estoy algo preocupada.- Respondió casi mecánicamente.

.No me vengas con lo mismo¿Qué sucede?.- Esta vez exigió, llevaban dos meses de conversaciones iguales y cada vez parecía ponerse peor.

.Te he dicho que nada.- Mintió

.¿Te has visto como estás¿Me puedes explicar como ese "nada" en cambio a mí me parece un todo?.- Continuó

No me vengas con tus mierdas de análisis, no soy uno de tus pacientes- Hiriente contestó, el muchacho entonces le vio con furia.

.No, no lo eres... eras mi amiga.- Tomó su chaqueta y se puso de pie-. Mejor será hablemos otro día.- Sin voltear comenzó a caminar, la muchacha entonces cubrió su rostro con sus manos, con aquellas pálidas y dañadas manos para así evitar que sus lagrimas, fuesen la prueba de aquella congoja que trataba insistentemente de ocultar.

Llegó a casa como de costumbre, se retiró el abrigo y sentó sobre la cama, recorrió con la mirada la habitación, sintió un escalofrío en la espalda recorriéndole con insistencia, decidió entonces buscar un chaleco entre sus cosas y abrigarse con él, luego apagó la luz pese a ser temprano, creyó poder dormir sin embargo no lo logró.

Nuevamente en pie, tanteando a oscuras para llegar a la habitación contigua.

Prendió su computadora para ver si algo interesante pudiese hacer más placida aquella noche.

Por mera curiosidad deseó revisar cierta página que antes le llenase de tanto agrado, miles de recuerdos vinieron a si, recordando aquellos minutos en los que con tensión y nerviosismo se preparaba para redactar y subir, esperando poder expresar en estos escritos diversas emociones, con la sensación de nunca lograr suficiente, siempre ansiando perfeccionar, pero sintiéndose feliz cada vez que lo hiciera, sintiéndose así también acompañada y aunque a veces a punto de rendirse a la hora de actualizar, igualmente volviendo a tener fuerzas para continuar, por aquellas personas que había conocido por dichos medios y por sí misma.

El corazón se le contrajo al leer uno de aquellos review, era de aquel mismo amigo con el cual discutiese en la tarde, y le repetía aquello mismo que ya antes le hubiese manifestado, aquello mismo que negándose ella también temía.

.¿Qué me pasa?.- Se interrogó a si misma, dejando su cabeza recaer contra el respaldo de su sillón, lentamente sus parpados desearon cerrarse, la sensación de cansancio otra vez, acompañada de aquel vacío interno, trató de alejar aquel sentir, poniéndose de pie de manera rápida, sin embargo con aquello solo logró marearse y sentir fuertes nauseas que la llevaron corriendo al baño.

Se apoyó en la fría cerámica y sintió como algo se devolvía en su interior, un prolongado arcas que no dio por resultado nada, dejó con dificultad correr el agua, llevando esta a su rostro para humedecerlo, sin embargo una nueva arcada interrumpió su acción, esta vez aquella había logrado su objetivo, el estomago pareció contraérsele a la vez que un sabor agrio recorría su garganta.

.No... no quiero.- Musitó entre lagrimas, levantó la mirada tratando de detener el vomito, pero sin lograrlo, una nueva arcada y el romper en llanto, dolía, dolía interna y externamente, dolía el cuerpo y el alma, el no entender, el desear saber y llamar a alguien, el tener que guardar silencio, en aquellas arcadas también dejaba escapar lo que podría haber callado, lo que tanto trabajo le había costado mantener guardado.

El agua poco después recorrió su rostro y borró los dejos de lagrimas, aquellos surcos salinos que se formasen en sus mejillas, sus cabellos mojados tenuemente al igual que su cuello, la sensación agria que había desocupado por sus labios parecía haber desaparecido, sin embargo se mantenía oculta en la boca de su estomago y aún seguía latente en su garganta.

Decidió entonces tomar aquel Review y darle una silenciosa respuesta a cada una de aquellas interrogantes que su amigo formulase.

_Amiga: _

Busco este medio para contactarte puesto que otro no he podido hallar.

No podrías, puesto que hace mucho he comenzado a ausentarme, soy una cobarde, temerosa de tener que hablar, de tener que expresar.

Me pregunto que pasó contigo, que sucedió con tus deseos de escribir y con tus ánimos, ya apenas te veo en ocasiones en las cuales frecuentemente me siento distanciado y atemorizado por tú forma de actuar. Te veo sentida y ofuscada, la verdad es que cuando pregunto razones me esquivas.

Y no te culpo por sentirte así, he sido yo misma quién te he hecho notar aquello... no te equivocas, todo lo que dices es en parte real, mis deseos de escribir se han esfumado, mis ánimos igual, por que temo he chocado con la realidad, una que no me agrado al verle, una que me dejó helada, una realidad que me hizo notar, que toda aquella confianza que tanto costo lograsen despertar había errado al existir, por que no todos aquellos que ahora conocí son "ustedes", por que aquellos en cambio me han hecho sentir desilusión, notar que cada palabra "sincera" en cambio era un capullo de hipocresía, estoy sentida, estoy ofuscada, no contigo, no con aquellos en los cuales aún creo... si no con aquellas nuevas personas que he conocido, y conmigo misma a la vez, y son ustedes quienes notan, puesto son quienes me conocen... es injusto, lo sé, puesto que quienes debiesen ser victimas de mí malestar debiesen ser aquellos quienes lo han causado, y sin embargo son ustedes, quienes no me han dañado, los cuales terminan notando mí actuar.

Sé que no tienes tiempo para hablarme, eso no te recrimino en absoluto, pero si me asusta el verte tan cambiada, tú apariencia cada vez se me hace más similar a aquella que alguna vez tuviste en tiempos difíciles, cada vez más delgada y frágil, temo que cuando logre saber bien los causales me encuentre en la situación de no poder ayudarte.

¿Un grito, alguna vez te dije, que lo único que deseaba era gritar, un grito fuerte y oíble, y que sin embargo solo lograba uno seco y silencioso, y que aquello me dolía en el alma, me comprimía el pecho, me hacía añicos y me robaba deseos. Sé que estoy delgada, pese a que lo niegue una y otra vez y la figura fuerte que deseé mostrar cada vez me parece más una ridícula parodia¿Fuerte, como así, siendo que hay momentos en los que siento mí cuerpo perderá el equilibrio y caeré¿estable?... Niego estar delgada, pero lo estoy, no puedo comer, ni tampoco lo deseo... me escudo tras un- no tengo tiempo- sé que a la vez aquello me va a terminar demacrando por completo, es por eso que vez aquello que no deseas ver, por que aún sabiéndolo he dejado que suceda, por que todo aquello grato que conocí hoy descubro en contra parte, aquello me produce asco, aquello me quita el apetito y las ganas de proseguir.

¿Qué pasó con tú vitalidad¿Quién te causa mal?. Te veo extraña, te veo descolocada, te conozco también, se que cada vez que niegas de tal forma es por que algo realmente ocurre, sólo que no puedo saber el que.

Mí vitalidad está escondida, he notado que aquella es un imán y arma de doble filo, mí vitalidad me ha llevado a conocer personas maravillosas, pero a su vez ha llamado a seres que parecen desear alimentarse de esta. La he escondido, mí tesoro que tanto costó lograr, lo he guardado en mí corazón para dárselo a quienes amo, sin embargo cada vez estoy más distante de aquellos y los que están más cercanos también están pasando ciertos procesos por los cuales no puedo brindárselos. Creo que por tanto aquel tesoro que guardé ahora está empolvado, y por aquello... no le puedo hallar.

Respecto a que me hace daño... creo que aquello no es algo único y definido, si, hay algo que me hace mal, hay ciertas actitudes de quienes conocí que me producen malestar y dolor, pero que aquella "virtud" como tú llamas o "defecto" como prefiero llamarle yo, me ha hecho mantenerme allí pese al mal que puedan ocasionar en mí. –Tiendes de encariñarte con las personas muy fácilmente, aquello es muy bello de tú parte- Me dijiste alguna vez, yo te digo en cambio que aquello es algo que odio de mí, y que sin embargo nunca he logrado cambia, y dudo poder hacerlo, aunque me mate por dentro.

Escribe cuando puedas, hazlo por ti, se que aquel era tú medio para escapar y expresar, no lo pierdas.

Ese consejo decidí seguirlo, he sido hiriente contigo últimamente, y por aquella ofuscación creciente he hablado duramente a tú persona, sin embargo sigues conociéndome, como lo dijiste hace tan poco, no, no soy tú paciente, pero era tú amiga, espero seguir siéndolo pese a todo lo que he hecho, pese a que sé que no merezco tú cariño y preocupación tras de todo lo que he causado y dicho, pese a que sé que no merezco el cariño real de muchas personas que aún me lo brindan y yo en cambio desmereciéndolo tanto con mis actitudes, mis faltas, mis silencios.

Parece que finalmente sucederá, aquello que sabes temo y que se merezco.

Y me pasa por encariñarme con facilidad, rodearme de cariños hipócritas y alejarme de aquellos sentires sinceros.

Se que aquel alejar se dio por razones de fuerza mayor, y que al mismo tiempo traté de envolverme de otros, por el temor a quedarme sola... no noté como estos en cambio comenzaron a asediarme, como algunos callaron y con aquello en vez de neutralizarse continuaron el daño, sin embargo puedo seguir en pie por algo querido amigo...

Y es por que he conocido el cariño verdadero, el sentir sincero, la calidez, la compañía pese a la lejanía... la conocí contigo y con mis pequeñas estrellas, con aquellas que ahora a duras penas puedo tocar, pero que sin embargo continúan resplandeciendo durante las noches, y que cuando estás se hallan cubiertas por las nubes, surgen al nuevo día como luz de madrugada, sigo en pie por que el cariño es eterno, por que aquel cariño que no merezco dejó en mí corazón una huella eterna que jamás será borrada, por que no soy tan malagradecida como para olvidar lo bueno cuando surge lo malo, puede en cambio se opacado, pero siempre estará latente, siendo mí eterno aliciente- el cariño sincero de los amigos de verdad, el cariño verdadero de una "hermandad"-

Te quiere- Daniels

Y yo a ti amigo, pese a que últimamente pareciesen mis hechos no demostrarlo a ti y a quienes de verdad quiero, soy un ser extraño, que no demuestra cuando debe hacerlo, que se lo guarda todo, pero que sin embargo es intensamente sentimental. ¿El sentimiento es debilidad, si... pero de quién piensa de esta forma, por que en aquel minuto el sentir pasa a ser vetado, y al ser así se fuerza a evitarle, sin embargo no se le acalla. El sentir sin acallar, sin temer a sentir en cambio es fortaleza, es fuerza, es aliciente... como lo que siento hacía ustedes es mí actual incentivo a seguir, mí bálsamo ante las desilusiones... mí eterna compañía- todo eso son ustedes y mucho más, con aquel obsequio que me han brindado al entregarme su amistad.

Terminó la contestación, secó una lágrima, la cual furtivamente había escapado durante su redacción, sabía que esta sería confusa, seguramente ilegible a la mirada de los demás, pero luego negó, estaba equivocada... sabía que habría quién lo entendiese, así como alguna vez hubieron quienes lograron adentrarse en su corazón ante el dolor... y entonces pudo dormir más tranquila, por que sabía que alguien en alguna parte entendería lo que sentía.

Que no estaba sola.

_-.Que no estoy sola.-_

**_Para aquellas personas a las cuales les debo tanto, para aquellos seres que sin saberlo en este segundo están siendo mí fuerza y mí espíritu, que su presencia en mis vida aunque no sea física o constante significa tanto para mí. Para todos aquellos a quienes agradezco tanto, cuyas existencias son mí todo._**

**Ustedes saben bien quienes son.**

**_Les ama_**

**-.Sayo.-**


End file.
